You Give me Hope
by ShaliaDarkness
Summary: Ron is kidnapped by Snatchers, separated from Harry and Hermione. What challenges do they face and who must Ron learn to trust?
1. Chapter 1

"D'you reckon Hermione's still mad at me?" Ron began a conversation behind Harry, who was watching over the forest's lake intently, startling him.

"Take how mad she was at you yesterday and multiply by 10, Ron."

"Hmph," he said, making no effort to hide his discomfort. "I said I was sorry."

"Well, to Hermione, mate, 'sorry' doesn't bring back weeks of absence, sorrow and ignorance."

"Well-played," Ron grinned and playfully wacked Harry in an all-brotherly type of fashion. Harry smiled back at him and did the same, but not breaking his glare at the river. "I know I was an arsehole, Harry, you don't need to remind me that…but honestly, what happened that night…I swear that wasn't me speaking. You know that, right?"

Harry turned to Ron, his mouth dropping. "Of _course _I do, mate! I know how it was like. Couple of times I had some stupid outbursts with Hermione…the locket just affected you more, which is weird, considering that Vol –"

"Harry, wait –"

"-demort's more intent on killing me –"

"HARRY, NO!" Ron yelled, startling Harry and making Hermione, who was reading at the mouth of the tent, to shuffle over to them to see what the commotion was about. "HARRY, NO! Oh, now you've done it…"

"Done what? Done what, Ron? Hermione, what is he talking about?" Harry demanded, turning to a shocked and clueless Hermione.

"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Harry said the name!"

"Oh honestly, Ronald, I know it's hard for you to get used to saying the name, but fear of a name only –"

"No, that name's taboo! Whoever says it breaks some magical force or something…and snatchers, or muggle-born and blood traitor kidnappers who're also looking for Harry know your location – we have to move fast, we've gotta move now before they –"

A loud _crack_ disrupted Ron's lecture and they all turned on the spot. Harry, Ron and Hermione simultaneously pulled out their wands carefully and quietly for safe measure. They walked silently across, nearly reaching the tent, the only sound being the crunching of dead leaves under their footsteps. Hermione made no effort to peer inside the tent and instead turned to Harry and Ron. "It's fine, there's nothing –" she began.

"Gotcha!" a snatcher came up from the tent and intentionally grabbed Hermione by the hair and his hands closed around her neck –

"Don't – touch – her!" yelled Ron, coming from behind Hermione and pushing the snatcher off.

"Hands off, Ginger!" jeered the snatcher. "I want to make this one mine to keep…" there were more snatchers circling them, cornering them and banning every chance they had of them escaping. "You've got nowhere to run, boy." Ron took his long legs as an advantage and started by climbing up a hill in the forest. Hermione and Harry followed, slightly lagging behind him. "Run!" Ron ordered, and he let his legs set the work; he used his spare upper body to turn and see where the snatchers were at next.

"Snatch 'em!" ordered the snatcher that had pursued Hermione. "And don't let them get away!"

Hermione, like Ron, was running like the wind and going where her legs would take her. Harry's arms were swinging frantically and now, Ron had lost sight of them. His stomach turned over. He turned back to wear he was running to and nearly collided with a tree before switching lanes and running towards a small creek. He turned around again and while doing so, jumped across the creek and landed with a large thud, before carrying on with his running and going downhill. He thought he had lost sight of the snatchers, but he had secretly sworn in his mind once he saw a ragged one chasing him again. He hardly had time to defend himself when the snatcher waved his wand in a nonverbal way; thick, rusty chains erupted from the wand's end and closed around Ron's thigh under, immobilizing him – he fell on the forest floor and struggled against his bindings.

"Get up, Ginger." He felt a snatcher most likely twice his size practically scoop him off to his feet. The snatcher held him like a ragdoll, by the hair while another snatcher – supposedly the leader – yanked his wand from his hand. "Feisty one we've got, Greyback. 'ungry yet?"

"Not quite," grunted the werewolf.

The snatcher, named Scabior, smirked and turned back to Ron. "What's your name?"

Ron knew he had to come with lies – big ones, but believable. "Ernie Macmillan."

"Status?"

He wanted to say 'pureblood'. He really did. But like they would believe him, even if they were thickheads. "Half-blood."

"That's the seventh time this week someone's told us that," said Scabior. "Funny 'ow they always wants us to 'ear that. You sure your 'alf-blood, Ginger?"

"Positive," snarled Ron, as the snatcher holding him shook him.

Scabior laughed a second time. "Does the phrase 'electricity' mean anything to you then?"

Ron swore in his head. He had heard Hermione mention something like that before…but he couldn't remember what the hell it was. Was that OK, though? That'd really prove he was pureblood.

He blanked out.

Scabior took a cheap shot at his face; he had to welcome the pain because of the other snatcher clutching him, immobilizing his movements. "That's for lying to us, Ginger. But at least we've caught a pureblood. I don't know Greyback," he added, watching Ron squirm in pain. "Should we take 'im to the Ministry?"

Greyback shuffled closer to Ron and stared him up and down. "No, Scabior," he said. "I know exactly who this is, and it ain't no Ernie Macmillan. This is Ron Weasley. He's one of the blood-traitor blokes."

Scabior smiled. "Well then, Ginger, welcome to the list. We're taking your arse to the Ministry."

"No," said Greyback, stopping Scabior in his tracks. "there's more. This is Potter's friend."

Scabior's mouth fell open. "Potter? As in, 'arry Potter?"

"Yes," snarled Greyback, letting go of Ron in disgust. "I know what we'll do with him." He turned to Scabior. "Malfoy Manor it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione turned on the spot to see Harry slightly lagging behind her. A smile slapped onto her face and she ran faster downhill, not a snatcher in sight, satisfying her. She had just finished jumping over a log when a slight ramp on the forest caused her to slide down and stop in her tracks. Catching her breath, she turned around to face Harry. "We did it, Harry!" she yelled in delight.

Harry was smiling too, though after stopping in front of her and panting, he fell to his knees.

Hermione's smile evaporated. "Where's Ron?"

Harry shook his head, closing his eyes under his glasses, and, in full rage, cursed and stomped on the forest floor. Hermione's eyes started to water as she whimpered, "Where is he? Where is he, Harry?"

Harry shook his head again, then said thickly, "I tried my best Hermione, I really did, I – "

"NO! He couldn't have! He just returned Harry, _just_! They couldn't have caught him, it's not Ron –"

"Hermione –"

"NO!" she yelled again, and before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face, tears for Ron. "No…"

"Hermione, I…" even Harry was abnormally at a loss for words.

Hermione wiped her tears and turned back to him. "Where is he?"

"I have no idea," said Harry. "But – but maybe we could you know, contact someone and they could help –"

"No one's going to help," she sighed. "My guess is that he's at the Ministry, or worse."

"I reckon where Luna's at. They're probably asking him where I am at the moment…."

"We have to find him." Hermione didn't know what she had just said. They were already going crazy over finding the horcruxes, researching the Deathly Hallows and planning out the rest of the mission. Finding Ron was going to add to their list of troubles that was already frustrating.

"But…"

"But what, Harry? Don't use 'but', please. We have to do this. It's just as important as everything else."

"I know that. It's OK, though, Hermione. This won't be easy as pie but I'm sure we'll find him."

She tried to send him a reassuring smile, but the thought of Ron swept over her and her frown remained painted on her face. That night she cried herself to sleep, more than she had after he had left.

"Keep moving, Ginger." The snatcher holding Ron captive roughly shoved him every time he slowed down, or tried to, at least.

Ron tried to throw the captor off of him in an attempt to break free, but they were already nearing a clear and heavy metal gate. "Let go, get off!" he kept on saying, or "Take it easy!" every time the Snatcher kept shoving him. He knew what his fate was but he didn't want to accept it. But then, he remembered, there was Harry, and Hermione, his family, and much more. Was he going to die? Just when they arrived? Would they torture him enough for information? Would they just keep him there, at least, and claim him to be dead, when he was very much alive? He had to make a plan. But the commotion was too much to handle. He didn't even know where they were taking him. All he had gotten from Greyback was "Malfoy Manor". As in, the _Malfoys_? As in his old nemesis, Draco Malfoy? Who would be there? The Malfoys weren't nice people, but they were tamer then the Lestranges, for example. Or some of the Blacks.

"I said, keep moving!" said the Snatcher holding him, and he pushed him so rough that Ron's body fell on the floor, right in front of the gate. "Get up!" before Ron could even wonder what the gate guarded, he was again lifted off his feet.

Scabior turned to him. "We're 'ere, Ginger! Excited, eh?"

Ron didn't nod, nor did he speak. He didn't see it but he knew his face was paper-white. What waited for him?

Scabior grabbed him from his other captor and went as close to the gate as possible and Ron saw a dark-haired and tall woman with an aura of insanity waiting by a hippogriff-shaped bush. "What is it this time, Scabior? And what is this filth?" she said, indicating Ron.

"It ain't much," he began, looking down at Ron, "but it ain't little either. This is the Weasel boy, mistress, Potter's accomplice. We thought, maybe, you could use 'im for –"

"Say no more," Bellatrix Lestrange waved the gate and it descended under the ground and she took Ron from Scabior's grip.

"And we was wondering, mistress, just to get it in – don't forget who actually caught 'im."

"You've done well, Scabior," said Bellatrix. She pushed Ron forward and said, "move." Ron went cold when she breathed into his ear. Bellatrix was shorter than he was but much more intimidating. She knew more curses than counterjinxes and could kill him any moment if he disobeyed. It was already too early to be planning but he had to. He thought of Hermione. He was more worried about her than himself.

He had been thinking too much he had not noticed that he had entered the mansion's drawing room already. Bellatrix was seemingly humming behind him and jabbing him with her wand every time he slowed down. He took slow steps and felt like Bellatrix was leading him up to the gallows. Bellatrix waved her wand at a large door and it opened. Inside were Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, all looking smugger than usual, except Draco, who looked quite scared. Bellatrix closed the door behind her and to his utter discomfort he saw that the Snatchers had actually followed her in. she took him to the middle of the room, still holding him by the arm. "Come here, Draco."

Lucius practically had to give Draco a little push and Draco walked up to his aunt, avoiding Ron's cold stare at him. "Yes?"

"Just stay there awhile." She turned to Ron ( his arm still in her grip) and said, "What's your name, love?"

Ron didn't answer immediately. In fact, he didn't answer at all. It was pointless. Draco was there and he wouldn't lie to his deranged Aunt.

"A bit silent this one," laughed Bellatrix. "What's his name, Draco?"

"R-Ron," Draco's voice was silent but thick, like he was suffering from a very bad cold.

" 'R-Ron,'" Bellatrix imitated cruelly. "Yes we know dear, but further information. Dig a little deeper, love. If he can't speak for himself, speak for him."

Draco didn't say anything, now avoiding the eyes of Ron and Bellatrix's.

"Come on, Draco…" she said, letting go of her tight grip on Ron and walking over to him. "Come on…we have to make sure…if this is Potter's friend, he'll know everything about Potter and could be of use to us…"

"Please, no pressure," said Narcissa Malfoy coldly, but her sister ignored her.

"Please, Draco…"

"I – I can't be sure," Draco said finally. "That's my final answer."

"Well, it is obviously one of the Weasley's sons." Ron turned to see Lucius Malfoy looking at him excitedly. "I remember the child's face from our little skirmish two years ago."

Bellatrix smiled. "So it's settled! Everybody, clear around! Clear!" she ordered. She went back to Ron's side and pushed him in the middle of the room. She cackled eerily and waved her wand so that he cringed and was forced into a kneeling position. Ron knew she used the Imperius curse nonverbally. "So, love," she began, walking up to him. "You'd be an idiot not to know why you're here. Obviously we need some answers."

He said nothing.

"It's going to go by really fast if you just spill it."

He kept his mouth shut. He wasn't going to betray Harry again.

"Where's Potter?"

Nothing.

"We'll start using wands," she said in a sing-song voice. "You wouldn't want that, would you, love?"

He didn't know what to do. He was in a sticky spot. Lie, maybe? Or not talk at all. Either one was risky. But he subconsciously picked the second one.

"_Crucio_!"

The pain hit him before he even knew it. He screamed out in agony. It was unbearable and felt, as Harry had described it, like a thousand hot-white knifes sticking into his body. He writhed and shrieked in pain and the only thing he could make out was the look of amusement slapped on Bellatrix's face, and Draco's heavy breaths on seeing a former classmate being tortured before his very eyes. Ron knew it was hard for him but expressed the urge to punch him in the face.

"No answer?" asked Bellatrix; she raised her wand again and Ron closed his eyes.

"_Crucio_!"

More pain. More sorrow. Then he thought of Hermione and his body eased up a bit. Just a bit. What did they want from him, anyway? What information exactly did they want about Harry from him?

Bellatrix seemed to have read his mind. "Come on then, love. Just tell us were Potter is? Weaknesses? Anything."

He was trying to regain his strength but was barely at the edge of consciousness. He'd never been tortured before and never wanted to, not ever again.

"Come on then, speak up!"

He knew he had to make up some sort of a lie. "I don't know!" he managed to say. "I left him before you blokes even caught me!" it was a white lie. He had left Harry but then again, he had returned.

Bellatrix turned to face the Snatchers. "Well?"

"'e lies, Mistress," said Scabior. "Potter and a mudblood were with 'im when we caught 'im. We tried to catch Potter, but 'e must have dissaparated with the mudblood or something."

Bellatrix turned to him again. "You filthy, blood-traitorous liar! Draco, fetch me my knife, NOW!" she rushed back over to Ron and pointed her wand at him. "_Imperio _– and do not resist, blood-traitor, it will only cause more pain!"

He felt his body, but lost control of it. He was forced to stand up from his kneeling position. He stopped but his chin was higher up. It was so painful.

Bellatrix lowered her voice. "Your 'friend' Potter abandoned you," she said. "Doesn't that bother you, Weasley? To know that your best friend left you to save himself? Doesn't that tell you that he thinks his own life is more important than your own?"

Ron got control of his body again and lowered his chin and fixed his jaw. The locket had tortured him already. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

"He thinks he's more important things in his hands then your life."

He didn't listen – Bellatrix was trying to get on his bad side.

She took steps towards him, brushed hair covering his ear and whispered, "That he left with that mudblood…that he ran away with her and left only you behind…"

His eyes widened. She had brought Hermione into the topic. But she just smiled and shuffled away, then turned back again to face him. Was this true?

"But I can change that, Weasley. What has this useless friendship with Potter gotten you? You'll only be second best. But we can change that Weasley. Just think: join us, even. Flaunt your blood purity. You'll find it enjoyable."

He didn't speak.

"You'll find it…fun."

Betraying Harry – fun? "NO!" he had spoken finally, but when he did he said it dryly.

Everybody in the room was staring at him and Bellatrix looked infuriated. "_CRUCIO_!"

He fell back to the floor again and several moments flashed in his head as he lay there tortured.

_Harry and his first meeting on the train. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."Playing two-a-side quidditch with Ginny, Fred and George. Taking his O.W.L's while Umbridge sat in her arm chair sipping tea. Snape scolding him for talking during class. Hermione – his Hermione – flashing the gorgeous smile he fell in love with the first time he met her._

He snapped back to reality and finally collapsed on the cold marble floor. Bellatrix's mad expression eased up a bit and she turned to Greyback. "Put the boy in the cellar. We will do more – much more tomorrow if he learns to behave."

He felt Greyback's cold and clawed hands pull him off the floor; he was so weak that Greyback practically had to drag him down the room and into a small and dark room, sealed with a wet metal gate. He practically threw Ron on the floor and he heard a small _cling _as he locked the padlock. "Sleep tight, Ginger."

He made no effort to get off the floor. The pain had been too much.

Hermione sat there the crackling fire inaudible to her and she watched the willow tree sway side to side. Coldness overtook her and she took out a pocketed photo. It was a moving photo of her, Harry and Ron boarding the Hogwarts train on their first summer from Hogwarts. One tear dropped on the photo, on Ron's face. Then another. And another. And before she knew it she had dropped the picture accidentally in the fire and had broken down, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Hermione?" she thought she heard Harry's voice but didn't care. It wasn't Ron's.


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke up he was barely on the edge of pain. Sunlight passed through the gate that trapped him the cold and damp cellar room. He could barely remember what happened yesterday, but the Cruciatus curse had some lasting effects. He needed support from a long pole to lift himself off the cellar floor, and when he stood up he winced and grabbed his arm. He looked around curiously. Was he still in Malfoy Manor?

A short rattle at the gate told him he was still there. he turned, still clutching his arm, to see Voldemort's cowardly servant and his former pet, Wormtail. His mouth fell open and Wormtail smiled at him eerily and pointed his metal finger at him. "Found a new pet?" he mocked.

Ron walked up as close as he could to the gate and said, in a fit of rage, "Where am I? Let me go!"

"'Where am I? Let me go!'" Wormtail mimicked. "Get over here, Weasley. Mistress Lestrange wishes your presence."

Ron shook his head and backed up against the cold damp wall.

Wormtail opened the gate and grabbed him by the arm like Bellatrix had done the night before. He shook his head again and Wormtail struggled to even pull him out of the room. "Come here now, Weasley!" he yelled.

Ron resisted again and almost slipped.

"That's it –" Wormtail waved his wand and his hands snapped to his sides. "That's better, innit? Get a move on!" he pushed him so that he was forced up a steep flight of stairs. Oh how he hated the Imperius Curse.

%%

Hermione had not slept at all. She awoke in a daze, sunlight gleaming down her face. She had had another one of those mornings where you wake up, and not know whether or whether not the events the previous night were dreams or reality. Her eyes were sticky with dry tears and her cheeks swollen. She turned on her bedside to see Ron's empty bunk and Harry snoozing quietly in the corner, still clutching his wand and in a fetal position. She quietly lifted herself up to wake him. "Harry…"

"Mhmph?" he lifted his head as a start and said, "What?"

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again, mumbling, "…Nothing."

Harry dropped his head back to his pillow and Hermione walked out of the tent, to enjoy the sunlight while she could. Because it would be very cold that night.

%%

"Almost – there," muttered Wormtail as he kept on shoving Ron up the flight of stairs. He had struggled against it so much Wormtail needed to use the curse on his legs as well. When they finally reached the top, Ron could see Bellatrix waiting in view with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco wasn't in view.

Wormtail indicated that Ron had entered the room by shouting, "OI!"

Bellatrix turned around slowly, her black robes following her. She smiled eerily, pointed her wand towards her chin and said, "Thank you Wormtail. Just leave him there."

Wormtail nodded and pushed Ron forward. He avoided Bellatrix's cold stare and did not dare attempt to utter even a single word.

"Let's forget yesterday," said Bellatrix finally. "Forget it never happened, alright?"

Ron still avoided her glare. He was taking slow steps backwards.

"_Incacacerous_!" shrieked Bellatrix, and thick ropes entwined themselves around his legs, trapping him; he fell over helplessly and tried to pry them off. Bellatrix laughed. "Ha ha! But moving on, Weasel…."

He was left to crawl backwards now.

"Tell me where Potter is."

He avoided her eyes further more and saw Lucius Malfoy staring at him eagerly, awaiting the torture.

"Go on."

Ron could not contain himself longer and said, "I don't. KNOW."

"HE LIES!" yelled Lucius, gliding from his pedestal.

"_Crucio_!" shrieked Bellatrix, and the familiar pain hit him again and he writhed helplessly on the floor, screaming against his bindings.

He could see Bellatrix's look of amusment etched on her face and Narcissa Malfoy shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Ready to tell me yet?"

"NO!" for the first time, he was actually fighting back. "You'll never know where Harry is, and I'll never tell you! Go on, torture me for information, I don't give a damn!"

Bellatrix's mouth fell open. "TELL ME WHERE POTTER IS!"

"What, so you can curse me again?" said Ron. "No matter what I say you'll curse me – I know it!"

Narcissa Malfoy gasped and Lucius looked enraged. Bellatrix said, "How dare you offend me, you filth! How dare you insult a superior! Lucius – the knife – now!"

Knife? Oh, now he was scared. He expected Crucio. But why would Bellatrix need a knife on him? Was she going to slaughter him? Bellatrix pulled his hair back. "Nobody knows you're here, Weasley. You aren't safe."

He looked at her angrily, like she was some sort of a madman.

"Hold still, now…I don't want to make a mess."

"Bella, wait!" said Narcissa, and she had stood up from her pedestal as well. "Shoving a knife down the boy's throat won't make him give in, Bella."

Finally. A Malfoy that made sense.

"Well, _what do you propose we do Cissy?_" demanded Bellatrix, pocketing the knife and turning to her sister, Ron's hair still in her grip.

Narcissa turned to two snatchers standing by the doorway. "Find Granger, and if she is with Potter, fetch him as well. Do I make myself clear?"

Ron's eyes were wide open and he shook Bellatrix's hand off him. "NO! You can't do this – NO!"

"We very much can, Weasel," sneered Bellatrix. "If you manage to actually get her being her here. Understood?"

"Yes'm," grunted the two snatchers, who hurried out of the room.

"YOU LEAVE HERMIONE OUT OF THIS!" Ron bellowed, as the severed chains fell off his legs.

"So that's her name, then, Ginger? _Crucio_!"

He writhed and shrieked on the floor with pain yet again. It was unbearable and Bellatrix's amused look just added to the torture. "Go! Get AWAY! ALL OF YOU!" she kicked him in the stomach, then turned away and snapped her fingers, addressing Wormtail. "Put this filth back in the cellar."

Still coughing from the blow, Ron felt Wormtail pull him up by his hair again and drag him, it seemed, down the short flight of stairs. He heard the rusty gate separating him from daylight open and Wormtail throw him in there. Again, he made no effort to sit up, but rolled on his back and stare at the cold, dark ceiling.

"Ron?"

He still didn't sit up. The countless amounts of Crucio had stiffened his hopes, but the voice he heard was a female's.

"H-Hermione?"

The voice grew closer to him. "No. It's Luna, actually."

Luna? Luna who?

"Luna Lovegood."

_Luna. _Ron lifted his head a little. "Luna! You're alright – I – I thought…"

"Oh, I'm quite fine. What about yourself? I heard what was going on up there…" she gently strode to him and put a hand behind his head, lifting him up a bit. "It's alright…up you go…"

Ron detested himself for picking on her before. Luna was an angel, a nice one, at that.

"It's alright…see? You're fine. I think I still have a little bit of elixer, to heal that scar on your forehead…Mr. Ollivander, could you please hand me the…?"

Mr. Ollivander? He wasn't alone!

"Oh yes, Ronald, Mr. Ollivander is here too…Ah, here it is!" she took a little, dabbed some on her thumb before dabbing it on Ron's forehead. He felt the wound close up.

"L – Luna … how… how can I ever…"

"Just promise me to survive," Luna smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Go on. Get your rest."

He nodded, then closed his eyes, glad to have a companion.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sniffed almost inaudible as Harry noisily downed his set of trout. Hermione hadn't eaten dinner. She didn't feel up to it and instead stood by the large pot, watching the window and feeling her face, as it did earlier that day, heat up again. Harry wasn't saying anything. Hermione knew he was affected but just couldn't see it in his eyes. Once in a while she noticed, even through his glasses that his eyes were red and puffy.

She didn't put any effort of happiness in her tone and said thickly, "How was the trout?"

Harry took a while until he noticed she was speaking to him. "Er – it was great Hermione, really it was."

"Thank you. But maybe next time you can make and catch it yourself. It's not all that easy, you know."

"Wha – Hermione, I never said it was…"

She shattered the plate she was holding in her shaking hands on the edge of the pot; her hand was bleeding now. "Damn it," she said, her tone rising as she kneeled to the floor to clean up the mess she had made, without magic.

"Hermione…here, let me help you…" Harry glided from his seat and crouched next to her, non-magically taking spare pieces of the broken china.

"I'm fine, Harry."

"But you're hurt. I can help."

"I'm fine."

"Here, I'll clean up the rest and –"

"Damn it, Harry, I said I'm fine!" she raised her voice and stood up, Harry, who looked taken aback, following her movements.

"Hermione –"

"Oh sure, help me if you want, since I'm a _girl _and all that _I'm _the one who has to cook and prepare the food and _I'm _always the one who has to clean up after your messes like you're a child and all –"

"Hermione –"

"Make sure you sleep tight at night and –"

"_What do you want me to do_?" Harry was now fighting back, and bits and shards of china flew at the tent wall. "Hermione, this isn't much easier for me than it is for you!"

"I know that!" she screeched. "I know…it's just…" she fell to her knees to pick up the broken china, yet again. She sobbed harder than she sobbed last night and tried to pull herself together, before taking out her wand and muttering, "_Reparo_."

Harry looked away, then looked back and took Hermione's arm, pulling her up. "I know what's going on. And I feel the same way, Hermione. But what's going to help us find him is the fact that we have to cooperate and stick together."

Hermione dried her tears, pocketed her wand, and said, "I know…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know what you're going through, I…"

Suddenly the lights in the tent lit out and Hermione gasped and whispered to Harry, "Grab your wand, now."

A silhouette of a bulky man covered the entrance of the tent and Hermione fell over, knocking over a cooking pan. "OI – I 'eard that!" the voice came, and the silhouette rushed towards her. Hermione gasped again and tried to run to Harry, who had grabbed his rucksack and said, "Hermione – c'mon – I'll dissaparate –"

She reached for his hand but the man grabbed her leg, and pulled her back. Harry disappeared with a _crack_. Without her. And he couldn't come back. She was alone. "No!"

The snatcher pulled her back and out of the tent – she tried to kick him off but he was too much – she reached for her wand and screamed, "_Stupefy_!" the snatcher flew back and she ran out of the tent, and sighed. Where would Harry had run off too? Would she see him again?

"Gotcha!" another snatcher had yanked the wand out of her hand and pulled her arms behind her back, like a Muggle police man. She tried pushing him off and succeeded; the snatcher toppled over and she tried running towards a hill, but it was blocked by his accomplices. She tried going the other way but her path was blocked again.

"Oh, look at her run!" mocked one of the snatchers. "I wanna keep her for myself, Scabior…"

"Oh, I might agree." Scabior, the snatcher that had kidnapped Ron earlier, snapped his fingers and a snatcher grabbed her be the shirt and she didn't struggle anymore. She was trapped.

"Get off!"

"Feisty, I see," grunted Greyback. "We meet again, Girly. What's your name?"

"P-Penelope Clearwater," Hermione claimed. "Half-blood."

"Penelope Clearwater, you say…" said Scabior, walking towards her and grabbing a handful of her hair. "Is that so, Girly? You look like – "

"'Ermione Granger," finished Greyback, leaning off his tree and throwing Scabior a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Page six – she's Potter's 'helper,' shall we say…"

"Mmm," said Scabior, and he took Hermione from the other snatcher's grip. "Well, you know what that means. Greyback, you sure it's 'er? Be sure so we don't get in no trouble with Mistress Lestrange."

_Lestrange_? Hermione's stomach flipped over.

"I'm sure it is. And just think – more galleons of gold! Now all that's left, if they can't get information out of Granger's arse, is Potter! Potter we catch, gold we receive!" he laughed joyfully and Scabior joined in.

"Well, that does sound a bit satisfying," he added. He turned to Hermione, so she was face to face with him, forced to look into his cold eyes. "Don't that sound good, girly?"

Hermione said nothing but shifted uncomfortably in his grip.

"Maybe we could share it," added Scabior. "If you're no use to Mistress Lestrange…you'll be of use to me, if you know what I mean." He cackled and Hermione took a deep breath in. Scabior threw Hermione to the forest floor, so she fell over. Another snatcher (there were countless) grabbed her shirt collar and Scabior said, "Now, fellows, enough fooling around. We're going to take Mudblood over 'ere to the Manor and collect what we deserve."

"The only thing you deserve is a trip to Azkaban!" Hermione screeched. Where was this bravery coming from. She lost her voice awhile.

Scabior gave her a quizzical look as she blushed furiously. "Not what I want to 'ear from you Girly. Now keep your mouth shut or I'll go over there and make you."

"Where's Ron," she demanded suddenly. "Where is he? Where did you take him?"

Greyback laughed menacingly and sneered, "Why? Ginger your boyfriend, Girly?"

Scabior laughed as well and added, "Oh, you'll see 'im soon. If 'e's alive, at least, that tricky mouth 'e's got…

Hermione gasped and Scabior added, "Enough's enough. Side-apparate with Mudblood, Quinten," he said to Hermione's captor. "We're 'eaded to the Manor."

What was the Manor anyway? Hermione thought. She hoped Harry was safe, wherever he was. She knew he unintentionally apparated without her. She just hoped he'd get away. At least she would see Ron. She was sucked into the uncomfortable portal and her feet hit the ground, which was no longer full of twigs and leaves, but neatly cut grass. They reached a tall, guarding and protective gate.

Scabior turned to her. "We're 'ere."


	5. Chapter 5

The sky was unpleasantly dull when the gate sank. The snatchers shuffled along and nudged Hermione, who was reluctant to move. But she didn't struggle. There was no way out; she couldn't dissaparate. If she did, the snatcher would who was gripping her shirt (a little too tightly) would go to wherever she would go. But she needed a plan. Where they going to interrogate her about Harry? And if so, what lies could she make up? She had to think fast. But then she remembered. She had left the bloody beaded bag of hers at the tent, and the snatchers hadn't obtained it; the sword was in the bag. She was certain of that. Did Harry dissaparate with the bag? Her stomach sank.

Ron, she suddenly remembered. She was going to see him again. Her spirits rose at the thought of him being alive, not well, but alive. She smiled as another snatcher pushed her forward.

A bright light blinded her as the door to the mansion opened. Narcissa Malfoy, whom Hermione remembered was Draco's mother, was tending to a large vase with dead roses in them. Hermione would've expected to see the mansion flourish with maids and butlers and all. Guess not.

Narcissa tilted her chin up at the sight of Hermione, and said to Scabior, "And this is Miss Granger , is it?"

Scabior nodded and raised his eyebrows.

Narcissa called, "Bella!" over her shoulder, then nodded at the snatchers, whispering, "Go, now," in a warning tone.

They dissaparated noiselessly as Bellatrix, looking deranged as ever, walked into the room, wearing robes of the darkest black, and her aura looking more insane than ever. She cackled. "Looks fit and healthy, don't she, Cissy?" she said to her sister. "If she's no use in telling us about Potter maybe she'll be of use to Scabior."

Narcissa smiled uncomfortably and Hermione gasped.

Bellatrix gave another laugh and grabbed Hermione by her jacket and pushed her forward. "Move on."

She jabbed Hermione with her wand a couple of times before they finally reached a large, emphasized door that, when Bellatrix waved her wand, was in fact the house's drawing room. Although unchained, Hermione felt like a prisoner already. The drawing room was quite dim, with a large chandelier, exposed windows and large pedestals. Draco wasn't in sight, and Hermione felt like he was her chance of surviving. Bellatrix pushed Hermione to the middle of the room. Hermione scanned the room and saw Peter Pettigrew in the curtain's shadow, holding a figure she knew tightly in his grip – a figure with fiery red hair and blue eyes –

"R-Ron?" she exclaimed, inching closer.

"Hermione!"

"_Ron_!"

Ron tried freeing himself from Wormtail's grip; he succeeded and Wormtail, who was weak, staggered and fell. Ron ran to Hermione and attacked her with a big hug. Hermione gripped him tightly back, but a force pulled him away from her and Hermione watched helplessly as Bellatrix held him in her grip and sneered, "Lovebirds I see!"

She cackled and Hermione felt like stabbing her. Bellatrix threw Ron back to Wormtail and ordered, "Get him to the cellar. I need some time with Miss Mudblood."

Wormtail bowed and took Ron by the hair, but Ron was saying to Hermione, "We'll get out of here…I promise."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as Bellatrix ordered, "The cellar, Wormtail!"

Ron was dragged out of sight and Hermione felt terrified in the presence of a Lestrange. "No questions on who you are, Mudblood. Which _means_, we will go straight to the destined topic; Where is Poter?"

Hermione cleared her throat. She was free to move around the room but she stayed rooted to the spot. "H-Harry and I…he…when the snatchers came along…"

Bellatrix ran up to her and pushed her on the floor. Hermione whimpered as Bellatrix teased, "Got a stuttering problem have you? ANSWER!"

"He's – somewhere – in – London," Hermione managed.

"Lies!" Bellatrix exclaimed, "Lies! _Crucio_!"

Hermione writhed and screamed on the floor in pain and gripped her stomach, seeing flashes of Bellatrix's amused looks etched on. She began sobbing into her sleeves. "Please – please…"

"Tell the truth, mudblood, and this will all be over and your boyfriend needn't get hurt!"

Ron, she thought. She couldn't let him die….

"Harry dissaparated without me!" she was telling the truth now. "When the snatchers came along and we tried to escape but they pulled me backwards, so Harry got away and I haven't a clue where he's located!"

"Is that so, then?" snapped Bellatrix. "I don't believe you…_Crucio! Crucio!_"

Hermione screamed again and pounded on the floor with her clean palms. Underneath she could hear Ron scream her name countless times. She smiled a little until Bellatrix picked her up and held her by the shirt sleeve. "Tell the truth mudblood, or I promise you a faith worse than death!"

"It's – it's the truth!" Hermione sobbed into her palms. "I haven't a clue where Harry's off to!"

"Lies, lies!" screeched Bellatrix menacingly. "_Crucio _ - tell the truth, mudblood!"

"I – I am…" Hermione said again.

"Liar!" hissed Bellatrix, as she kicked her in the stomach roughly, then picked her up by her hair. "Take this filth to the cellar, Wormtail. I shall deal with it and the blood-traitor tomorrow – I must regain my strength."

"Yes, M-mistress," said Wormtail, picking Hermione up (gentler than he did Ron) and leading her to a dark and damp cellar in the basement of the mansion, that, the minute he opened, threw her into the darkness. She groaned as she lifted herself up the cold floor, and she felt several hands support her.

"Hermione – Merlin's beard…you're alright!" she looked up at the face of Ron and hugged him tightly again and cried into his shirt.

"R-Ron…you're…OK…"

"Forget me," said Ron, cupping Hermione's face in his hands. "How are you? What did that vile two-faced –"

"She – she just…you know, used _her _methods of interrogation," sobbed Hermione. "It hurts, Ron…it hurts so bad…"

"It's OK," said Ron, leading her to an unknown part of the cellar. "You can rest. Luna's here, Hermione. And Mr. Ollivander too. They've been keeping me company."

Hermione fell to her knees; the pain was too much. Ron knelt beside her and held her close, never wanting to let go. "Ron…tell me it'll be alright…"

Ron rocked her back and forth and kissed her on the forehead. "It will be alright."


End file.
